Where were you all this time, Nagi?
by ChildInMeNo.2
Summary: What do you mean he was getting a pizza?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Where were you all this time, Nagi?**

**Summary: He was getting a pizza…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Negima, etc. etc. Do not sue me, or I will be forced to file a lawsuit against you. Seriously. I also don't own part of the story. That belongs to my very annoying little sister, Jeeyeon (No middle name) Lim. And no, I do not care if I post her name up here because she won't even see it. So there! Ha!**

**Author's Note: I was talking to my two little sisters at night. They told me to tell them about the aging pills in Negima. After torturing them for a considerable while, I told about them, adding my little twists and tricking them into thinking this and that was true. Before long, Jeeyeon made up her own little things, too. Then I had the idea to put part of it as a fanfiction, adding much of my own things. I'm not going to use honorifics because I'm lazy, and I'm not sure the little dash thing will work all the time. Wow, long author's note. On with the story!**

"Colonel Sandels," who was also known as "Albireo" or simply "Al" by a lunatic fringe of strange people claiming to know him, held up his pair of extremely strong binoculars and spied on the pretty girls of Mahora Academy. For their own protection, of course. Yes. Protection. Who knows what kind of pervert would attempt a kidnap or spy on them while they were in the bath? After all, they were a bunch of innocent and pretty young ladies. Very pretty. Was it possible for this many good-looking people to gather at the same place at the same time?

"Whatcha doing?" a young and equally innocent as the young ladies' voice interrupted Al's…I mean Colonel Sandel's…protection mission.

The man flinched and turned around to glare at whoever had interrupted his important duty. Ah. It was him.

Negi Springfield blinked curiously, and his face practically _dripped _of the childish naivety he had. His innocent eyes, longish hair, and big, clunky staff (which he called a gift from his wonderful father) furthered his image as a little child. He was, rather surprisingly, wearing something that was not a suit. Konoka had picked it out for him, claiming that he should wear something better for the festival.

"Ah. It's you." Al sniffed. "I was busy doing something. Now, shoo."

"Busy doing what?" Negi asked, still innocent and curious and whatever else little boys like Negi were like.

Albi…I mean Colonel Sandels…mentally sweatdropped. Nobody could that be clueless, even if he was ten years old. Seriously. I mean, wasn't it freaking obvious? He was carrying high powered binoculars and peeking into…I mean protecting…the female Mahora students inside the bathing hall, most of them from Negi's class.

"I'm doing a mission. Now go away. I'll talk to you later." Al waved his hand and wiggled his fingers in the other direction. Instead of leaving, Negi squatted down beside him. Stupid little boy. He probably suspected something.

"Negi…we're friends. Right?" Al asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Negi replied, tilting his head curiously. God, was this boy so naïve!

"And friends usually try to make their friends happy. Right?" Al continued on. Why wouldn't the little boy go away! He was wasting some valuable spying time! God knows when he would have an opportunity like this again. After the Mahora Festival was over, he would be stuck down in Library Island for the next twenty-two years or so. He had to admit that even books got boring after a while, just like Racan told him.

Racan. Stupid oversized swordman.

"Right!" Negi nodded cheerfully. Yes, cheerfully.

"Good. I'm happy that you understand. Now, you'll make me even happier by leaving. So scram. I'm preoccupied with something important. I'll talk to you later." Al finished. Then he proceeded in ignoring the boy, and held up his binoculars to watch the girls bathe.

"Albireo, are you peeking in on my students?" Negi asked, a horrified edge of understanding entering his voice. Finally, the little kid caught on. Someone give the boy a medal!

"No. And call me Colonel Sandels." Al said flatly, and went on spying. There was this cute girl with long bangs talking to Asuna's little friend, that odd kendo girl with the ponytail on the side of her head. They were both rather pleasing to the eye, but lacked…upper assets. Ah, well. Al tore his gaze from them and watched another girl nearby the kendo girl who was talking animatedly to the now teenage Asuna. (Wasn't she Eishun's daughter? Ah, how his fellow Crimson Wing member would murder him if he found out.) Yes, that was better.

"Yes, you are. You're using binoculars to watch them naked in the bath!" Negi gasped, stating the rather obvious.

Al sighed, lowered his binoculars, and looked at his old friend's son. He leaned over and patted Negi on the head.

"Look, Negi. I'm a man. Men need some things to satisfy themselves. This is one of the things I need."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! It is the truth. When you grow older, you will understand. And I'm sure that Nagi would be the same, too."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Um, Al…I mean Colonel Sandels…are the people from the news _suppose_ to be here?"

"Of course not. What makes you ask that question?"

"Look over there." Point in direction of a crowd news cameras and staff rushing towards them. No, not a crowd. More like a mob.

"Oh dear. Run, Negi! Run like your life depends on it! Because it does."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. It's something I heard in a movie, and it sounded cool."

"Shouldn't we run?"

"Oh crap, I forgot all about it. Why did you have to battle in that tournament? They're after us because of that."

"You're the person who won it!"

"Ah. But you got into the finals."

"Ah! They're coming closer!"

"I told you to run!"

And then they both ran away from the rabid news staff, afraid for their own lives. Al did it

rather regretfully, dropping his binoculars and sending a longing glance towards the giggling, bathing, and totally unaware girls before sprinting like his life depended on it. Because it did. Okay, not really, but it sounds cool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Negi was huffing and puffing. Al was not. No, instead he was pissed off at the news people, who just had to interrupt his little adventure! Sheesh! Didn't anyone value other people's privacy anymore? (Of course, him peeking did not mean that he did not value privacy. No, peeking was something else entirely. Read the fine print.)

They were both in this dark and cramped alley. No, actually they were in a large, happy crowd of people who were excited about the Mahora Festival, but a dark and cramped alley sounds spookier and better.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Negi asked after catching his breath. He looked around cautiously, but dropped his guard once he noticed that they wasn't any sign of the news people anywhere.

"Yes." Al sighed, still pissed off. Great. Now he couldn't peek anymore without being found out!

"Do you want an aging pill?" Negi asked, and got a bottle of aging pills out of nowhere. "They're delicious."

"No, I do not want an aging pill. And they are not delicious. They taste like anchovies." Al snapped, not wanting to confess to Negi how old he really was. If he took an aging pill, then he would be…really old. Let's just leave it at that. Besides, they did taste faintly like anchovies, and Al just despised those fish ever since he was five years old, when his pet crab got boiled alive for a crab dinner with a bunch of stupid anchovies.

Negi's big eyes (which he did NOT get from that Crimson Loser, Nagi. Heh. Crimson Loser. That was a good one.) watered dangerously, and his bottom lip trembled slightly. "I like anchovies."

Al could do many things. He could change his appearance at will. He could look cool and badass during fights, even more so than Crimson Loser. (Heh heh. Crimson Loser. Heh heh.) He could get as many girls as he wanted, more so than Crimson Loser. But what he could not do was handle a crying ten-year-old boy, especially Nagi's infinitely clueless little son.

"Now, now. Don't cry. I was just kidding. I love anchovies!" Al chirped in a bright and happy voice that sounded quite scary. I mean, really scary. As in scary scary. Whatever.

"Oh. Okay." Negi's potential tears instantly vanished. Talk about mood changes. Jeez.

The little boy popped out an aging pill, rolled it around his hand a little, and put in his mouth. Showoff little brat. Just because he looked cool doing that didn't mean he had to show off. Stupid little boy.

Instantly, Negi changed into…Nagi?

No, it was not Nagi. It was just that Negi looked too much like his father, and that he would break many hearts five years from now. (AN: I forgot who said that. Wasn't it Akira or Konoka?) But seeing the familiar face brought back many unpleasant memories for Al…I mean Colonel Sandels! Nagi was the one who stole some of those chicks from him. That was unforgivable. Just plain unforgivable.

"Change back. You look too much like the Crimson Lo…I mean Nagi." Al demanded in a regal tone. No, he didn't demand. He commanded. And it was in a majestic tone, not in a regal tone. There, happy "Colonel Sandels?"

Negi obliged and changed back, much to Al's relief. Still, it brought back a sense of…nostalgia? Al did miss his old friend. Just a teeny bit. But still, he was glad that the Thousand Master wasn't here right now. He would probably try to steal Al's prizes.

I mean, what if Nagi really appeared? That Crimson Loser. He always lost at Monopoly to Racan. (Everyone lost to Racan in Monopoly, but Al conveniently forgot that fact.) After all, he, Colonel Sandels, was officially the strongest and the most handsome guy in the Crimson Wing. It was safe for him to think this. After all, it wasn't like Nagi was going to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, Al!" Nagi Springfield cheerfully appeared out of nowhere strolled up to the two of them.

Negi blinked. Twice. Then he promptly fainted from shock. As trained as he was, and as much as he wanted to see his father, this was too much for him too fast. Al, on the other hand, was calmer. He had a better control of his emotions. His response was much more educated.

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME, NAGI?" Al shrieked at the top of his voice. Ow. His lungs hurt now. Passerby people either stopped to stare or ran ahead, afraid of the screaming lunatic. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, GLORIOUS THOUSAND MASTER? DID YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH OR SOMETHING, 'CAUSE IT SURE SEEMED LIKE IT!"

"Um, I got that pizza you wanted." Nagi held out a greasy, cold pizza box. Then he noticed a nearby hot girl walking by, stuck a pose, smiled his best, and said, "Heya, how's it going?"

The girl giggled and batted her eyes. However, she ran away in fear when Al grabbed Nagi by the shirt and started shaking him.

"Ah, now look what you did! You scared her away!" Nagi whined, and kicked Al in the shins. To no avail.

"Tell me where you were all these years." Al growled threateningly. "And tell the truth."

Nagi held out the pizza box. "Like I said. I was getting your pizza."

Al shook his head, and glared at Nagi. Forget Negi's cluelessness! His father was too stupid for words! "You're telling me you spent ten years getting a pizza."

"I met some girls on the way. How do you think Negi was born?" Nagi answered vaguely. Then he noticed another girl and bestowed one of his smiles on her. But she sniffed, looked away, and ran to a nearby guy who seemed to be her boyfriend. Darn. He hated that whenever it happened.

"A pizza and you made a girl pregnant. That's what you were doing for ten plus years." Al stated flatly. "Are you serious?"

"I had other children. I think. The other chicks ran away. And I said that I would pay child support, too! (Even though I didn't do it for Negi. But my brother and niece took care of him, so big deal!)" Nagi said defensively. "Besides, you asked for pineapple pizza. Do you know how hard it is to find pineapple pizza? I mean, nobody eats that anymore! You could've asked for something easier, like pepperoni or cheese! Even triple cheese with sausage would've been much easier, and I like triple cheese with sausage!"

Al considered banging his head against a nearby brick wall, but decided against it. After all, it wasn't the innocent wall's fault. "You…You…"

"Yes? I what?" Nagi urged on, releasing himself gently from Al's tight grip, and then dusting off his shirt lightly. That was the last straw.

"You…You…Crimson Loser!"

"Pardon me!" Nagi gasped in shock. "I'm very offended, Al!"

"AUGH!" Al screamed. "You were going around the world, and the magical world, looking for girls and a pineapple pizza for ten years?"

"Without the pizza, it would've been five years, not ten. Like I said, nobody eats pineapple pizza anymore." Nagi shot back. "It was your pizza, anyway."

"Well, you had us all worried." Al spluttered. "Especially little Negi? Do you know how much your son suffered, not knowing if his own father was dead or alive. In fact, he just fainted. Look, he's right over there!"

Nagi gasped again once he saw him emotionless son on the floor. "Oh no! Negi! My son! My only child! (That I know of. Like I said, the other chicks ran away.) Offspring of the woman I loved! (Well, one of them anyway.) He's DEEAAAAAAD! Oh why? Just as I was about to reveal myself unto you!"

"He's not dead. He fainted." Al sighed, and mentally sweatdropped. Although both father and son had different types of stupidity, they were still big idiots. Must be a genetic thing.

"Quick! You know CPR!" Nagi panicked. "Do it! CPR him!"

"If you think that I am putting my lips on his and breathing into his mouth when he's perfectly fine, you are definitely insane." Al replied coldly.

"But he needs CPR! Like right now!" Nagi still panicked. Jeez.

"No, he does not. He's breathing perfectly fine. Besides, he's already kissed four hot girls. See. You know he's definitely you son now." Al snapped at his idiotic friend. (AN: Remember, at the time of the Mahora Festival, he only kissed five girls. Right? Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Setsuna.)

Nagi gasped again. "Kissed? Four hot girls? At age ten? Oh no! Have you corrupted my son's mind, you pervert?"

Thankfully, Negi awoke at this time. He blinked again and stared at his father, who was rather inexperienced in raising children and would probably become one of those panicky types who would jump at the slightest hint of a girlfriend, and his jaw dropped open. "Father? Is that really you?"

"Negi!" Nagi's attention turned to the ten-year-old boy who resembled him so much. "You're awake! Thank goodness! Now what's this I hear about you kissing four girls?"

"Father, where were you this whole time?" Negi mumbled, transfixed by the sight of his missing parent whom he had been searching for.

"Eh? I appeared to you when you were four years old, and gave you that staff. Remember? And I was all cool, too, saving you from those retarded demon creature thingamajigs. I mean, they didn't even look like demons! They looked like screwed up humans!"

Al whistled, and tapped his foot impatiently. Nagi's attention snapped back to his old friend, and he said, "Oh. Sorry. Here's your pizza."

"Thank you." Al said as Nagi deposited the pizza box into his hands.

Nagi grabbed Negi by the collar, causing the boy to squeal.

"Now. Lead me to those girls you talked about." Nagi said sternly. Oh dear, he was fitting into his role of a father a little too quickly, no?

"What girls?" Negi asked, praying for the safety of those he made pactios with. He would tell Chamo to warn the girls beforehand. Yes, that was what he had to do. As a teacher, he needed to protect his students.

"The girls you kissed." Nagi replied, not to be distracted. He twisted Negi's ear, causing Negi to howl in pain. "Now lead me to them. This instant. I'm you father. Obey me. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad to them. Just talk to them…"

If he was just going to talk to them, what was up with the sinister background of a dark and stormy sky and that angry look in his eye?

"They were pactios! Father, I was in dangerous situations. I had to make pactios to get out of them!" Negi protested, but Nagi just pinched his nose. Hard. Negi squealed in pain.

"Liar. Lead me to them. Now."

Reluctantly, Negi pointed the way to the girls' bathing hall. Nagi, still holding on to Negi, marched toward the direction, mumbling something about looking through his books to find a suitable spell again. Oh, poor girls. Run! Run like your life depends on it! Because it does! Seriously, it does. (Well, maybe not Asuna, because Nagi knows her. Maybe not Konoka, because he knows her dad. But still, it was a dangerous situation.)

Al stared as father and son disappeared into view.

"Okay. That was weird. But hey, I get my pizza." Al said, thinking this was all a dream. Then he brightened, and opened the pizza box lid.

Instantly, his face fell. He chased after Nagi and Negi, yelling, "HEY WAIT! THIS IS AN ANCHOVY PIZZA!"

**The End (For now…)**

**I might make another chapter if the mood strikes me.**

**But seriously. The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh boy Chapter 2: Oh boy. The girls are in for some trouble…

"Um, Father? Don't you think this is a little-"

"Hush! I'm aiming!"

"I'm serious, Father. This is a bit too harsh."

"Ready! Aim!"

"Father!"

"Fire!"

BAM! The little tranquilizer dart that had been nestling inside the oversized gun Nagi was carrying hit its target at a breakneck speed (that is, if it had a neck, it would've broke.) Konoka crumpled without a sound. Heh. He really was good at this!

Nagi had borrowed this gun from that charming girl dark-skinned girl. What was her name? Oh yes, Mana. After that, he attempted to flirt with her. He got slapped. Darn it, he hated whenever he got rejected! Oh well, for every one lost, there is one ready to be gained. Someone famous said that. Or some other thing like that.

Instantly, the girl beside her jumped into action, first verifying Konoka's pulse and breath. The girl, Setsuna, stepped back, rather puzzled after a minute. Then she saw the dart on the ground nearby, and understanding dawned on her face. Setsuna's eyes quickly scanned the surroundings for the culprit. Nagi sucked in his breath. Now was the time to act!

Negi gasped, and then shook his father's arm. Nagi ignored him completely and aimed for Setsuna. Almost instantly, he fired. Again, the dart sped at a breakneck speed. (That is, if darts had necks. Which they don't. I think.)

Girl down! Girl down! I repeat, girl down!

"Father? How could you? Those two are my students!" Negi half-screamed, and stood up to get to Setsuna and Konoka, but Nagi held him back.

"Let go!" Negi said, trying to pull away, visibly distressed. He tried shaking his father off, but Nagi held on tight. Negi never ever (and I mean ever!) expected his meeting with his epic father to be this way.

Nagi still held on to him, and pulled his face close to his son's, so that it was a centimeter away. "Listen to me, Negi. And listen well. I am your father. As your father, I wholeheartedly disapprove of your little 'making out' adventures. Since you are only ten years old, I can conclude that you were sorely taken advantage of by these big girls. Understand me? Good. Thus, as your father, I must extract some measure of horrible revenge, or I lose my reputation, and I fail miserably at being a parent."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Also, I can ground you for so long your head will spin." Nagi added as an afterthought.

Negi was still quiet after that. He didn't want a spinning head. But he still tried to struggle out of his father's grasp, to no avail.

"It's no use, son! I'm not called the Thousand Master for nothing!" Nagi cackled, held on even tighter to poor, squirming Negi, and dragged him off to find the next victim.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nodoka was chewing on bubble gum and leaning against a water fountain. She observed the festival around her with great interest. Balloons were being lost in the air by crying children, cotton candy and other items were dropped or thrown away on the ground, laughing, cheerful people were walking around and discussing about where they were going next. Ah, the joys of a festival. Nodoka blew a bubble, which popped within a second.

Hmmm. Maybe she would buy one of those kitty balloons. They were so cute!

Nodoka was trying to enjoy the festival. She did! It was just a for the past five minutes, she had a deeply uneasy feeling that something was going to happen to her. Something bad. Nodoka's intuition was something to be trusted. (AN: And at this moment, is she right…)

Another bubble. Pop.

Nodoka wasn't usually a bubble gum chewer. But Yue had forced it into her mouth before the Library Trio had parted ways, saying that it tasted good and it would calm unnecessary stress. (AN: Warning. OOC Nodoka. Kind of.)

THAT YUE!! AUGGH! SHE DID SOOOOO NOT HAVE UNECESSARY STRESS!

Rage and other un-Nodoka-like feelings filled the girl, and she let out an evil shriek of anger. Nearby people eyed her, decided she wasn't crazy, and resumed their business. Nodoka knew a lot about Yue, due to her mind-reading book. She knew that Yue liked Negi, her little Negi! How dare she? The nerve of some people! And if Yue did happen to steal her boyfriend, she was SO dead!

No! Calm thoughts! Her therapist had warned her against things like this.

Any valley girl or angry thoughts slowly left her head. Nodoka sighed in relief. That was more like it. She would look in her cool pactio item to calm her down again. (It was much cooler than the other kids'. Setsuna and Asuna just fought, and Konoka just healed. Please! Fighting and healing were so last year!)

Nodoka got out her book and was browsing through it. Soon, she got bored of her own thought, and started mind-reading those who were close to her. This little boy was thinking about the dinosaur ride. This little girl was brooding on the colors of cotton candy.

What was this? Was that a picture of her? Nodoka blew a big bubble that popped all over her face. She used one hand to try to get it off, while she used the other hand to hold her back.

BAM!

Nodoka gasped and fell down. She felt dizzy. Really dizzy, as if she had went on the Tilt-a-Whirl five consecutive times. She fell down. Just before she faded away from consciousness, she could hear the muffled screams of the people nearby. Couldn't they just shut up? So annoying. Time…for a…nap.

Just before Nodoka's pactio book fell down and became blank, it showed a surprisingly accurate illustration of the Thousand Master shooting a dart from a gun at a girl who resembled Nodoka very much, and Negi panicking nearby. If Nodoka had seen this picture only a few seconds earlier, she might've avoided this peril.

Go figure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Somewhere else in the world…

Or in the country…

Or in the region…

Or in Mahora…

Or one block away…

Or one step away…

Seriously. One step away.

A mysterious hooded guy watched Nagi dragging his protesting son somewhere else. Negi was shouting something undistinguishable, but that made no difference. The guy watching them chuckled. He was rather tall, but you couldn't see his face because of the random shadows and the hood. He was also holding a tape recorder. Chuckling lightly, he quickly tapped on a button. Then he spoke into the small machine.

"Day One, Two o' clock PM. I have found the prey. He has attacked someone very important to me, and I will extract revenge."

"Oi, Eishun. What are you doing here? And what's up with the stupid tape recorder?" Nagi asked, still holding on to Negi.

"What the? How did you discover me?" Eishun spluttered. He hastily hid the tape recorder inside his cloak. His eyes shifted back and forth nervously, and he said"Uh, what tape recorder? Um, um, um…I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

Nagi sweatdropped, and then decided to ignore it. "Why are you here, Eishun, old buddy, old pal, old friend of mine? How did you know I was here? How's life been treating you? Heard you had a kid somewhere. Wasn't it a daughter?"

"You knocked out my daughter, you imbecile!" Eishun pointed out, visibly upset. He gestured wildly. Those gestures seemed to mean very much that Nagi Springfield was going to suffer somehow. However, the dense Nagi didn't understand.

"Eh?" Nagi scratched his head in confusion. "Oh. You mean one of those hot girls Negi made out with? Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't know. Your daughter's pretty cute by the way. She's the one with the long dark hair, right? Yeah, that girl looked kind of like you. Not the kind I would do, if you get my meaning. Well, not unless I had a feeling for those kind of girls. I usually prefer the more taller, slimmer chicks, and ones without bangs."

(Somewhere, Nodoka woke up and had a feeling someone insulted her bangs. Convinced it was Yue, she broke a vase, someone's arm, and a ten keychains. Nearby people screamed and ran away. Angered by how the people were scared at her, Nodoka broke a float from a passing parade.)

Eishun screamed in fury and dove for Nagi's throat. Nagi, in a moment of surprise, barely managed to fend the man off. The Thousand Master's distraction allowed Negi to scurry away.

"Negi! You come back here now! That is it, young man!" Nagi hollered, and was about to run after Negi, but was held back by Eishun.

"Day one, two-five PM. The prey has been captured." Eishun quickly whispered into his tape recorder, and stowed it back into his pockets.

"What the…? I am NOT prey. I am the Thousand Master, dammit!" Nagi snarled, and hit Eishun on the face. Eishun yelped in pain and let go of him.

This would've been a nice opportunity for Nagi to have run after his son, but he was too pissed off by his old Crimson Wing friend's actions, and hit him again. Eishun gasped and slapped Nagi on the face. Nagi slapped back. Soon, it became a two-way sissy fight!

While Eishun and Nagi fought, Negi ran to find the last victim, the last one who could be saved, Asuna…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Asuna! Asuna! Waaaah! You have to run away!" Negi screamed at the top of his lungs as he followed a bobbing head with two long pigtails in the crowd. "Asuna! Hide! My father's going to kill you! Please, Asuna!"

He finally approached her, grabbed her by the back, and cried, "Asuuuuna! You have to get away! From my father!"

The girl turned around and slapped Negi on the face.

"Look, I don't know who you are." The girl who looked like Asuna from the back, but obviously wasn't her said. "My name is not Asuna. My name is Pigtails McAsunalookalike, not Asuna, and I certainly do not know who you are."

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Negi mumbled awkwardly, and went away in his pursuit for Asuna.

Where was Asuna? A very good question.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Konoka's dad!" Asuna shrieked, and landed a heavy kick to Nagi's head.

Nagi crumpled to the ground in pain, and he saw stars before he faded into unconsciousness. When he woke up, a slightly guilty Asuna and an annoyingly overjoyed Eishun. The moment Eishun realized Nagi was awake, he quickly wiped off the smirk, and replaced his expression with a somber one, the kind you would see at funerals.

Oh, how Nagi hated him at that moment. Then he noticed Asuna.

"Ugh. Asuna, is that you?" Nagi asked the girl. She'd grown a lot since he had last seen her, when she was a sad, little princess-child in a magical world. Back in those days, she used to remind Nagi of his little niece, Nekane Springfield. Now she was a bold teenager with a fearsome kick. She wasn't that bad-looking, either.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you recognize me? Have we met before?" Asuna asked. Before Nagi could find an awkward answer to that question, Asuna went on speaking. "I know who you are. Konoka's dad told me while you were…unconscious. And can I ask you one question?"

Nagi nodded meekly, scared of potentially fatal kicks.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" blasted out of Asuna's mouth. "DO YOU KNOW HOW NEGI SUFFERED? HE CRIED, TRAINED, BECAME A BLOODBANK, ALMOST GOT PETRIFIED, GOT STABBED, AND NEARLY DIED JUST TO FIND YOU? AND YOU JUST WALTZ INTO OUR LIVES AT THIS RANDOM MOMENT? WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Nagi did not _dare _say he was getting a pizza.

"I love you, Asuna. I love you very much. And Eishun, too." Nagi nodded to his friend, who just scowled in response. "And I love my little Negi very much, too. So could you…not…kill, maim, or injure me in any physical or mental way?"

Just then, Negi came up to Asuna, completely overlooking his father and Eishun, and said in a rather loud and clear voice, "Asuna, Dad's going to hurt you! Run!"

Asuna's eyes blazed in fury, and she whacked Nagi over the head.

**Not a very good chapter, but I wrote it hastily. I was asked to add a second chapter, so I did so. Love and kisses!**


End file.
